Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer
by FoxAnima
Summary: A new girl enters the digital world, but will she choose the path of light, or the road to darkness? Rated T for language and content. Eventual KouichiOC
1. Chapter 1

_Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer _

Chapter 1

**FoxAnima: **

Yeah, this series is going to give you readers a glimpse of the darker side of digimon. I'm introducing a new character, Ayame. And she may just have a romance with someone in the frontier cast. wink wink nudge nudge

Anywho, on with the story!

"Bitch!"

The sound of the slap reverberated off the walls, along with the harsh words that had spewed from his foul mouth.

Ayame's face, coloured pink from the blow, stayed blank.

She felt the tears gather behind her eyelids, but she refused to loose them. That would only show her father how much he had hurt her.

Slowly, she straightened her posture and, looking him straight in the eyes, said, "I'm leaving"

Unlike the previous times, her voice did not waver. She showed no weakness.

The man before her was confused; she had never acted so strongly towards him.

Ayame turned, and began to walk away.

"Get back here you filthy whore!" He screamed, "You belong to me!"

Ayame ignored him, opening the door and exiting the apartment. Her breath was shallow, almost forced. She needed to leave. Now.

She heard her father approaching, "GET BACK HERE!" he roared.

She gasped and began to run to the emergency exit. The dim, flickering sign her only chance of survival. It had never been this bad before.

Ayame screamed as she was pushed sideways against the wall, hoping someone would come to her aid.

Her father grabbed a handful of ebony locks and pulled Ayame to her feet, where she was previously cowering, her courage evaporated.

Putting his other hand behind her neck, he steered her back into the apartment, where no one could interfere.

Normally, a person in the situation that Ayame now found herself in would scream for help and plead for mercy. But sadly, Ayame was used to this kind of treatment, and the inhabitants of the building cared not for the well-being of a 15 year old teenager.

Her father pushed her through the hallways and into the apartment, banging the door shut behind him.

Slamming his daughter up against the wall, her father began to unbuckle his pants.

Ayame coughed, her nostrils filled with the acrid smell of the alcohol on his breath. It was always worse when he drank.

"I'll tame you yet girl," he muttered, running his hands up her shirt, resting them on her breasts.

Ayame shuddered, but did not fight him.

It was always worse when she fought him.

**FoxAnima: **

O.O Things are looking bad for Ayame. But things couldn't have always been like this, could they? And when do the digimon show up?

Well you're gonna have to find out on the next episode of

Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer


	2. Chapter 2

**FoxAnima:**

TT sniff

I'm so happy I got a review!

**AND** I was put on someone's alert list! parties

Anyways, I'd like to thank **icefox35** for sending me my very first review, and

**Usagi Sohma 83** for putting me on her alerts list.

Although I would like more please.

I like the good **AND** the bad, a little constructive criticism never hurt anyone.

(Unless it's in the form of hate mail or a letter bomb)

Oh, by the way, thoughts will be in _italics_.

Also when someone is in their digimon form their words will be in **bold**.

(That doesn't count for normal digimon)

And when a person is in digimon form AND thinking, it will be in **_bold italics._**

Got that?

On with the story!

* * *

_Digimon: The__ Darkest Dreamer_

Chapter 2

Kouichi rubbed his hands vigorously on the towel by the sink, drying off the water that collected and pooled in between his fingers and at their tips.

The dishes now washed, he walked down the hall, letting a sigh escape his thin lips as he entered his room. Lying on his bed, Kouichi's mind wandered to the happenings of 4 years ago and his adventures in the digital world.

If you could even call them that.

Despite his brother's and his friends' best efforts; no one could convince Kouichi that it wasn't at least partially his fault that he had fought on the dark side. And as a result of him feeling that way, he had spent the last few years in and out of depression.

Not only that, but his Mother's condition has been steadily worsening. Her work hours were still abysmal, and she had trouble doing things around the house.

This, of course, left Kouichi to do the cooking and cleaning, not to mention looking after his mother.

He didn't mind, he'd do anything for her. But he knew that she couldn't live like this forever, she was gradually becoming worse. And that made him sad.

He tried again and again to talk to her, to try to get her to quit her job and search for one with better health benefits, but the simple fact of the matter was that they were poor and it would take up too much time and energy to find something better.

Kouichi's mother worked in a clothing factory, her fingers were rough from constantly working with them and her back ached from a combination of poor working conditions and polymyositis. (A/N I was trying to come up with a muscle disease for Ms Kimura, please tell me if polymyositis is inadequate) But she was stubborn, and continued trying to look after the house and Kouichi. So it was a constant battle to keep her resting and off her feet.

Tears welled up behind Kouichi's eyes as he thought of his sick mother, but he blinked them away before they could fall.

Kouji knew that their mother was sick, but he didn't know to what extent.

Kouichi didn't tell him how bad it was, and his mother was in denial about the whole situation.

Kouji also didn't know of their financial problems. Kouichi didn't want him to know. He didn't want Kouji to look down on his mother and him.

Kouichi let out a sigh as he thought this, knowing that it was a mistake that he kept these things from his twin.

Suddenly, Kouichi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps outside his door.

Getting up slowly, he walked into the hallway.

His mother was in the living room, trying to start the vacuum.

He gasped. "Mother, please, you shouldn't be up!" Kouichi said to her.

"But the floor," she started, "Kouichi, dear, I feel fine."

"Mom, no" he said, taking the nozzle from her hand and gently guiding her back towards her bedroom, "I'll do it, you have enough to worry about,"

Kouichi's mother nodded slightly and did as he said. Knowing deep inside that she wasn't well.

Kouichi let out another sigh and started the vacuum.

* * *

**FoxAnima:**

Woo Hoo!

End of Chapter 2!

So how was that? No Ayame, but it delved into how Kouichi's life has been going since the last episode of Digimon.

Pretty sad, eh?

Next chapter we're going to catch up with the rest of the digidestined and see what's become of them. Sound good?

By the way, for more information regarding polymyositis, check out That was the best muscle-related disease I could come up with. If you guys have any better ones or disagree with my choice, please tell me.

Remember to review!

No review, no continue!


	3. Chapter 3

**FoxAnima:**

Hey guys, here I am again.

What can I say? When you're on a roll, you're on a roll.

(Even if the roll happens at 8:00 on a school day)

Yeah, I am **SO** gonna be late.

**

* * *

**

_Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer_

Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Prologue to Chapter 1

Contrary to popular belief, the digidestined didn't really hang out very much after the series ended. Of course, Kouji and Kouichi did, (DUH they're brothers), but everyone else kinda went their separate ways.

Tommy started getting along better with his brother, as did Takuya with his brothers. (His mother gave birth again shortly after the series ended) Tommy still looks up to Takuya.

Takuya and Zoe started going out, but they found that they were better off as friends. They see each other during school sometimes.

JP finally got up the courage to ask her out and, surprisingly, Zoe said yes. Ecstatic, JP started losing weight and is now "realmente attraente" as Zoe would say.

Now on to the real story.

**

* * *

**

Kouji walked through the mall food court, linked arm in arm with his new girlfriend; Candy.

"Kou-Kou," she whined, using the pet name she had given him, "Can we sit down, walking is soooo boring."

Kouji let out a sigh and nodded.

At the sight of his nodd, Candy exploded into a fit of giggles.

Kouji looked at her strangely and raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh, that's why I love you Kou-Kou, you're so strong and silent!" She flipped her long, blond hair over her shoulder and clasped Kouji's left hand tightly with both of hers. "I'm, like, sooo happy you picked me over those other girls!"

Kouji sat his new girlfriend on a bench by the side of the hallway, and seated himself to her right.

While she babbled away, Kouji drifted off into his mind.

For the past year or so, he had been feeling kind of empty; as if something was missing. Finally noticing all of the attention he had been getting from the opposite sex, Kouji tried to fill the void with a girlfriend. That one girl turned into two and three….until it stopped being about filling a void, or even just being in a good relationship. It became like a game.

Kouji had everything he could possibly want in this world, and he still wasn't happy.

**

* * *

**

"Ooh, JP! This place is so expensive! Are you sure you can afford it?" Zoe exclaimed, taking a better look at the menu.

"Anything for you, love" JP answered, putting his hand on Zoe's.

A light blush spread across her face.

"…Oh JP, you're so sweet," she smiled and looked him in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too Zoe"

**

* * *

**

Tears ran swiftly and surely from Saburo's eyes, collecting at the base of his chin and dripping down his neck.

"Saburo! Are you okay?" Takuya exclaimed, rushing over to his 4 year old brother's side.

"M-my leg, I think it's broken!" He choked out, pointing at his leg.

"No way, you barely fell. It can't be broken." Takuya said, but checked it anyways.

Takuya pushed back the pant leg from his brother's 'broken' limb and inspected it carefully.

Saburo stopped crying to watch what his brother was doing. Ready to start again immediately if Takuya did anything wrong.

"Hmm" Takuya mumbled.

"Will I have to get it amputated?" Saburo asked innocently.

"Nah," Takuya looked up at his brother and smiled, "I think its just sprained."

Takuya turned around and offered his back to Saburo, who immediately hopped on.

"You're the best brother ever Taka!" He exclaimed, kicking his good leg.

"Yeah, yeah I know, just stop squirming or you'll make it worse!"

Saburo was quiet. The brothers looked at each other and broke out into laughter at the same time.

They made their way, slowly but surely to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Tommy Himi was bored.

Really bored.

Really, really, REALLY bored.

There was nothing on TV, his Xbox was broken, and he was the only one in the house.

Tommy let out a deep sigh and made his way to the fridge, for the fourth time in an hour.

He simply opened it and closed it, he knew there was nothing appetizing in there, and he wasn't even hungry.

This sucked.

"Man, I'm bored. My whole life is boring!" Tommy exclaimed.

Suddenly a rhythmic beeping caught his attention.

_My cell phone?_

Taking it from his deep pocket, Tommy flipped it open.

_Incoming message? No name…_

He pressed the button on the front of his phone.

"Tommy Himi," The message said, "You are needed in the digital world…"

**

* * *

**

**FoxAnima:**

O.O Cliffhanger!

How'd ya like that?

For the Takuya part, I was going to use his brother Shinya who was mentioned in the anime. But I watched it again and realized that Shinya is WAY too old to be freaking out like that or being carried around by his brother. So I made Saburo. (Apparently it means "third son" in Japenese. XD)

Also, I stuck JP and Zoe together. I thought they would be cute and JP deserves a break. To me, he seems like he would be a very devoted boyfriend. OMG inspired. I should totally do a series of fluffy one-shots about those two!

Ah hem. Anyways.

Looking forward to writing the next one, when they'll be entering the digital world.

XD I'm so excited!!

By the way, I was going to work on this all day and just not go to school, but my Dad showed up and I got in trouble.

Look what you guys did!

Just kidding.

Make sure to stay tuned for the next episode of

_Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer_


	4. Chapter 4

**FoxAnima:**

/sigh/

Here I am again, skipping school for you guys.

XD What can I say? School sucks, writing fan fictions rock!

By the way, I've noticed that a lot of people include disclaimers in their stories. Is that mandatory? Because I've read the story guidelines and it didn't say anything about that in there. But just to be safe, here's my disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Digimon series…not even a little bit. Akiyoshi Hongo does….lucky bitch…

On with the story!

**

* * *

**

_Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer_

Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

"…and then she said 'no' and then I said 'yes' and then she said 'no way!' and I was all like, 'yes way', and then she…"

Candy had been going on like this for the better of 45 minutes.

Kouji wondered when she'd have to stop and take a breath of air.

Suddenly, a rhythmic beeping shook Kouji from his thoughts.

_My cell phone!_

Taking it quickly from his pocket, Kouji snapped open the device.

"Kouji Minamoto," The message said, "The digital world is in grave danger, you need to come with the rest of the digidestined. Take the 3:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka station."

"Ooh, Kouji what's that? Some kind of game? Can I play?"

"Not now Candy," Kouji said, standing up and moving towards the exits, "I have to go."

_My friends, I have to tell the others…_

"Kou-Kou," she whined obnoxiously, "Come back!"

Kouji looked back at her and growled lightly, "Candy, I can't do this anymore, we're over."

Candy's look of surprise quickly changed to sadness then anger.

"Minamoto!" She raged, "How dare you…"

She was still yelling when Kouji left the mall, and when Kouji arrived at his brother's house. But he couldn't hear her.

**

* * *

**

"_Ding dong" _The doorbell chimed melodically, echoing through the small townhouse.

"_Ding dong, ding dong" _It rang twice more.

"Hello!" Kouji called out, opening the door, "Kouichi? Mom?"

The door creaked loudly as Kouji pushed it the rest of the way open. Removing his shoes, Kouji entered the house.

"Hello?" He yelled again, his voice reverberating off the walls.

"Kouji?" Kouichi asked, rubbing his eyes.

Kouji jumped, surprised to hear his brother's voice.

"Hey," He answered coolly, trying to hide his shock, "You didn't answer, so I just walked in."

"That's fine, I was just sleeping," Kouichi said, stifling a yawn.

_Sleeping? Its 2:00pm!_

"Oh, well there's something I need to talk to you about anyways."

Kouichi yawned again, "What is it?"

"The digital world," Kouji answered, "I just received a message from Ophanimon on my cell phone, it's in danger."

**

* * *

**

Ayame lay on the tattered, beer stained couch staring at a dark spot on the carpet.

She thought of nothing in particular, she was just zoned out.

Her stomach growled menacingly.

_I'm hungry._

She merely acknowledged the fact, not doing anything about it.

She was too busy looking at the spot, not to mention she was dead tired.

Her stomach growled painfully this time, giving her the boost she needed to drag herself off the couch.

She staggered through the living room, snorting at the discarded beer bottles and full garbage bags.

_This place is a shit hole._

She sighed, giving up on her rebellious thoughts. Ayame had read the law and knew that she couldn't move out until she was 18. That was 3 years away.

Shivering as her bare feet hit the linoleum, Ayame entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and peered inside.

_Beer, pickles, vodka, beer, cheese, milk…_

Ayame listed of the contents in her head.

She pulled the jug of milk from the shelf and placed it on the counter. She unscrewed the cap and a foul odour hit her nostrils.

_Shit. It's expired._ _So much for milk._

Ayame threw the milk in the empty garbage can.

She opened the cupboards and peered inside.

A solitary box of Lucky Charms stood with the dust bunnies.

_Not my favourite, but better than nothing_.

Finding no bowls, Ayame took the box with her to the couch and began to eat her breakfast.

A bird twittered outside, reminding Ayame of how quiet it was in the house.

_Why is it so quiet?_

Finally it hit her; Father wasn't home.

_Where is he?_

Not like she wanted him to return, but it puzzled her why he had left.

_Maybe he's gone for good…_

Ayame shook her head, ridding her mind of these overly optimistic thoughts.

Stuffing one last handful of cereal in her mouth, she wearily stood up.

Putting the box back in its place, Ayame rolled up her sleeves and turned on the tap.

Her hands under the water, something caught her attention.

_Red?_

The water was red.

_No, not the water._

Her hands.

It was blood. Dried blood was mixing with the water.

Ayame screamed. Running into the living room she noticed the spot she was looking at earlier.

It wasn't just any stain; it was a small pool of blood.

_But whose?_

Ayame's mind wandered back to the events of this morning. It was so quiet.

_Daddy?_

Walking to the end of the short hallway, Ayame reached the door of her father's room.

She shakily raised her hand to the doorknob, turning it slowly, afraid of what she might see.

The sight that met her eyes stayed with her for the rest of her life.

**

* * *

**

Jiyuugaoka station was packed to the brim with people, so nobody seemed to notice two very similar-looking boys walking through the crowds purposely.

"There it is," Kouji mumbled under his breath, leading his brother towards the trains.

"Here…Shibuya."

The boys entered the train and were greeted with a breath of fresh air.

It was completely empty.

"You told the others. Right Kouji?" Kouichi asked, looking at his brother questioningly.

"I did, but even if I didn't they got the message on their cell phones anyways." Kouji finished sitting on the bench.

"I only really **had** to come see you." Kouji thought for a moment, "Why don't you and Mom have a phone?"

_Oh no…I'm going to have to tell him…_

Kouichi got an embarrassed look on his face. "W-well I…"

But he was interrupted when Takuya entered the train.

"Not late this time!" He announced triumphantly.

"Hey Takuya,"

"Hi."

"He he…" Takuya scratched the back of his neck, "So, only you two so far?"

"Don't speak too soon!" Zoe's high voice rang out through the train.

"And I'm here too," JP's voice followed.

Zoe walked in, with JP behind her, holding his hand.

Kouji had a shocked look on his face, "You two are-"

"Going out?" Kouichi finished for him.

(Wow they really **are **twins…)

"Yeah," Zoe answered, blushing a little bit, "We have been for about two years now."

"Hey guys!" Tommy interrupted the awkward silence.

"Tommy!" Takuya exclaimed, giving him a pat on the back.

As soon as Tommy entered the train, the doors slammed shut and everything started moving.

**

* * *

**

**FoxAnima: **

I'm just going to skip to the crazy, super-fast elevator! XD

**

* * *

**

Takuya entered the elevator first, followed by Zoe and JP, Tommy, and Kouji and Kouichi taking up the rear.

The elevator slammed abruptly, and it immediately started going down the many levels of the train station.

Kouichi's eyes widened at the speed they were going, but everyone else was unfazed, they had all experienced the crazy, super-fast elevator before.

Coming to a stop at the below-ground level, the digidestined found themselves in the circular train-cavern.

But, unlike the first time, there was only one train.

"Well," JP said, trying to lighten the mood, "I guess this'll make choosing a lot easier."

Everyone chuckled lightly.

Moving as a group, they all made their way to the train, uneasy of the state they might find their digital world in.

Tommy entered the train first.

He stopped in the doorway.

"Tommy, what's the big idea? Why did you stop?" Takuya asked, almost angry.

"T-there's a girl in here."

**

* * *

**

**FoxAnima:**

O.O

Another cliff hanger! (I'm getting good at these!)

Yeah, I'm trying to keep this fanfiction faithful to the story, so make sure to tell me if I get off track.

If you're confused about anything also, make sure to ask me and I'll try to clear things up the best I can.

I would also like to give thanks to my reviewers and the people who have put me on their alerts or favourites list. You guys give me reason to write! T-T

Alright, remember to review and make sure to stay tuned for the next episode of

_Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer_


	5. Chapter 5

**FoxAnima:**

OMG I can't believe it.

I've become a review whore.

I can't even help it anymore, it's like an addiction.

But some good **does **come out of it; the reviews motivate me to keep writing.

So feed my addiction! Keep the reviews coming!

And remember; no reviews, no story.

By the way, I'd like to thank my new reviewers;

**koyuki kimura**

**ShinraTurk-Krena**

Oh jeez I almost forgot, here's the disclaimer;

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Digimon or any of its characters. Except for Ayame. She's mine.

There…I did it.

GAH!! I hate disclaimers/kicks it/

On with the story!

**

* * *

**

_Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer_

Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

"T-there's a girl in here." Tommy stuttered, hardly believing it himself.

The train whistle blew, its shrill sound making the scene even more urgent.

"Come on Tommy, get in!" Takuya yelled, pushing him a little bit, "The train's gonna leave!"

Tommy rushed in, followed by the rest of the digidestined. His gaze did not move from which it was fixated.

The doors 'whooshed' shut and the train began to move. Slowly at first, but then gaining speed.

"What?!" Takuya suddenly exclaimed. His outburst was followed by a chorus of murmurs and gasps from the others.

Kouichi looked to where the rest were staring.

Tommy was right.

There was a girl on the train.

**

* * *

**

After she found her dead father, Ayame's memories were a blur.

She remembered the phone ringing, and a strange voice.

Directions.

Confused and upset, Ayame didn't know what else to do.

The voice offered comfort and a way to escape her old life.

She followed the directions.

**

* * *

**

The girl was sitting at the end of the train, oblivious to the six sets of eyes staring at her.

She was slightly slouching, looking down at the floor. Her long, black hair was tied into two thick braids, each lying over both sides of her shoulders. Her round, pale face looked swollen, as if she had just been crying and her dark, brown eyes held a blank look about them.

She was strangely beautiful.

Suddenly, she jerked her head up to look at them.

"Who are you?" She spoke, her soft voice echoing in the nearly empty train.

Takuya made the first move, walking towards her and holding out his hand.

"Hey!" He said, "You're on this train, so you must be a digidestined. My name is Takuya!"

Standing up slowly, she looked at his hand. Taking it almost cautiously with her own, she shook it.

"My name is Ayame."

"So," Takuya began, "Did you get the message to come here?"

"Yeah, um…" A light blush spread across her face.

"What is it?" Takuya asked.

"You can let go of my hand now…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Takuya exclaimed, not realizing he was holding her hand the whole time. Letting go immediately, he placed his hand on the back of his neck, scratching it furiously and laughing embarrassedly.

"That's alright," Ayame mumbled, adding quickly; "Are they you're friends?"

"Oh yeah, come on guys, she's one of us!" Takuya said, glad for the distraction.

He motioned with his hands to the others to come over.

"Hi! My name's Tommy!"

"Zoe, and this is my boyfriend JP"

"That's me, pleased to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Kouji."

"Kouichi"

In about ten seconds, Ayame had shaken more hands then she ever had in her entire life.

* * *

**FoxAnima:**

Shorter than usual this time, but I can explain.

I had already had this much written, when I was assigned this HUGE social studies project.

I suck at social studies. T.T

So for the next few days I'll be busy with that, but for now there was the newest chapter.

Make sure to check out the next episode of

_Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer_

When it comes out, that is … :P


	6. Chapter 6

**FoxAnima:**

Yeah….Sorry guys.

I've been doing other things….for, like, a year.

I wrote this a while ago, but I'll put it up now seeing as people have been sending me such nice comments and e-mails.

I promise I'll try to continue this fanfiction, I really am proud of this work.

I'd like to thank some of my reviewers:

**fanXforever**

**ElleAyame**

**ShinraTurk-Krena **

**icefox35**

**Kaia**

**bushabunny**

**mayouh101**

**Bri**

**Simplemoon**

I would also like to remind all of my readers that I love reviews….a lot. And I need to be constantly reminded to continue my story with encouragement, tips, or whatever. Please and thank-you. I'm also not against ideas, I'd like to hear your opinions, and I might even incorporate some of them into my story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not and most definitely will never own Digimon or any part of it. Also, I am required by law to state that this story is completely fictional and anything the characters say or do is entirely my fault.

Fuck.

I hate disclaimers.

Story, NOW!!

* * *

_Digimon: The Darkest Dreamer_

Chapter 6

* * *

"Fred, I can't do it, I don't want to deal with the consequences…" Mia bit her lip, afraid of what her boyfriend would say.

Fred took his hand off of its precarious position on her breast and sighed, "Alright Mia, we don't have to do this, I love you and I understand what you're getting at."

"Thanks Fred," Mia chuckled, "Its just that we don't have any condoms and I don't want a kid so early in my life. I wanna travel, you know?"

"Well, maybe we won't have to wait for all that stuff," Fred said mysteriously, putting his hand into one of the deep pockets of his khaki pants.

"Fred?"

"Mia," he breathed, getting off the couch and kneeling in front of her, "Will you marry me?"

Mia gasped, holding her hand in front of her agape mouth.

"Fred," she murmured, "We're only 17,"

"I know," he said passionately, "But you mean the world to me and after spending only a year with you, I can tell that…well…I want to be with you….forever."

"Oh Fred," Mia exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes, "I will!"

* * *

"So," Ayame said, "The digital world, huh?"

While the train was in motion, Takuya, with occasional parts thrown in by the others, had told Ayame all about the digital world and their adventures within it. He spared no detail, only omitting Kouichi's encounter with the darkness.

"That's amazing," Ayame had breathed, "We are really in a different world…"

Now, the train finally screeching to a halt, their journey was beginning.

* * *

The train doors opened with a 'whoosh' letting the seven teenagers out into a meadow.

Taking her first look at the world around her, Ayame noticed every detail, remarking on the purity and beauty of the land. The long grass swayed gently in the slight breeze, trying to take whisps of her hair with it. There was a forest in the distance, the lush variety of greens, pure eye-candy for Ayame.

"Hey," someone said slowly, "This isn't where we were dropped off last time…"

"Aye kinder," A voice boomed from behind the children. Ayame jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise.

The voice was coming from the train she and the others had just exited.

It was talking!

It also looked different from when she had entered it. The train now resembled an angler fish, with a long antennae drooping in front of its face. Plastered there was an ecstatic grin, as though it was happy to see its ex-passengers now face-to-face.

"Trailmon!" the other children all exclaimed, rushing over to greet their old friend.

Ayame, however, stayed put. Despite hearing only good things about these 'digital monsters' she was still wary of them.

"Oh kinder, am I so glad to see you! But I suppose you're not kinder anymore, eh? Look at how little one has grown!"

The digidestined continued this way with their friend until Kouichi realized that Ayame was not joining them in their conversation.

He walked over to her, noticing that she was turned away towards the forest. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Kouichi asked; "Are you alright?"

Ayame heard his voice and turned around quickly, shaking off his hand. A dark look set upon her usually soft features.

Kouichi looked at her questioningly, his hand hanging in the air between them.

Seeing who it was, Ayame's glare softened.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "You just startled me,"

"That's alright," Kouichi said, blushing slightly as they made eye-contact, "I was just wondering why you're standing over here all alone."

But Kouichi already knew why she had distanced herself from the rest of the group; he had felt it himself many times. She didn't feel like she fit in with them.

"You're name is Kouichi, right?" she asked innocently, deliberately changing the subject.

Kouichi replied with a nod.

"I don't know if I-" Ayame began, but was cut off by a yell from the group.

"Kouichi! Ayame! Come on over here!" Tommy's voice echoed slightly over the empty field.

Simultaneously, the two looked over at the rest of the group, who were looking back at them expectantly.

* * *

**FoxAnima:**

Yes, short, I know.

That'll be a teaser for my upcoming chapters though, mmkay?

I am more than well aware how frustrating it is to enjoy a story and then have it prematurely cancelled.

I promise I'll write more within the month, and if it takes any longer, that'll give you a clue about its length!

Reading over my work has inspired me a bit, now all I have to do is watch Digimon over again and I'll be stoked for Chapter 7.


End file.
